1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to machines for automatically swaging needles, such as surgical needles to a suture, and more specifically, to an apparatus that automatically singulates unsorted needles and automatically swages them to a suture, tests the needle-suture bond, and then automatically packages an individual needle suture assembly.
2. Description of the Prior Art
This application describes in detail improvements to the machines disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,473,810 entitled "Needle-Suture Assembly and Packaging System" and U.S. Ser. No. 08/848,927 entitled "Stand Alone Swage Method and Apparatus," both of which are assigned to the assignee of the present invention.
The automatic needle and suture threading machines described in the above referenced U.S. patent and application are highly automated machines intended for high volume production and packaging of needles and sutures wherein approximately 60 needles and sutures are to be produced and packaged per minute.
Previous to these machines, the introduction of needles with attached sutures into suture packages or molded plastic trays was being implemented in a substantially manual manner. In that instance, the needles were manually placed into the tray so as to be clampingly engaged by means of suitable needle-gripping structure, and thereafter the attached sutures wound or positioned within the confines of the tray. Subsequently, a suitable cover was superimposed upon and fastened to the filled tray, and the resultant armed suture package conveyed to a suitable arrangement for possible sterilizing or further over wrapping.
These automated machines, as well as previous generation machines, are substantially adapted, in a highly efficient and extremely rapid mode, to continually fill successive trays of the type described hereinabove with pluralities of surgical needles and attached sutures, and subsequently causing the sutures to be wound into the confines of the tray, such as into a peripheral channel extending about the tray. Thereafter, the packaging machine was designed to implement the automated positioning and fastening of covers to the needle and suture-filled trays to produce completed suture packages of the type described hereinabove, which were then adapted to be transported to a suitable locale for selective further processing, such as sterilizing, and/or over wrapping, as is required by this technology.
In particular, the automated packaging machine was designed to provide the packages with each housing a plurality of needles and attached sutures. For example, the packaging machine for accomplishing the foregoing, which is commonly assigned to the assignee of the present application, is described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,487,212; 5,473,854; 5,469,689; 5,473,810; 5,511,670; 5,452,636; 5,438,746; 5,500,991; 5,477,609; 5,485,668; and 5,487,216.
The flat, tray-shaped suture package produced by the packaging machine set forth in the above-mentioned patents provides for the storage therein of multiple surgical needles and attached sutures, while concurrently recognizing the need to facilitate the smooth and unobstructed withdrawal of individual needles and attached sutures from the suture package. For instance, such a suture package is disclosed in applicants' U.S. Pat. No. 5,230,424, which is commonly assigned to the assignee of the present application; and wherein the suture package is referred to as an RSO package (Reduced Size Organizer).
In the specific design of the flat tray-shaped plastic container having a peripheral channel as disclosed in the above-mentioned patent, the suture package is basically constituted of a rectangular round-cornered and flat-bottomed injection-molded plastic tray having a flat central surface area including a raised needle clamping structure formed thereon for engaging and "parking" a plurality of needles in a predetermined spaced array. Sutures each have one end thereof attached to each of the respective needles so as to form so-called "armed sutures". The sutures extend from each of the needles into a channel extending about the perimeter or periphery of the suture tray and are conducted into the channel so as to be essentially wound within the circumferential confines of the suture tray. The plurality of sutures which are positioned within the suture tray channel are protected against inadvertent outward displacement therefrom through the presence of a multiplicity of contiguously positioned resilient fingers which are integrally molded with the suture tray, and which project outwardly above the confines of the channel along a major portion of the length of the channel and, collectively, form a so-called "zipper structure" in which the inherently resilient nature of the fingers facilitates their temporary raising up to enable the introduction of the sutures into the suture tray channel by means of a suitable suture winding apparatus.
Although the machine pursuant to the foregoing U.S. patents provide for the packaging of armed sutures; in effect, needles with attached sutures, in a rapid and fully automated manner, such as by supplying the tray-shaped packages; thereafter parking the plurality of armed sutures in the packages, applying covers and removing the completed suture packages from the machine in a sequential station-to-station procedure, the machine was designed to primarily produce suture packages each containing a plurality of armed sutures.